1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical input/output connector, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacle connector having a metal EMI/RFI shielding disposed in a dielectric housing of the connector.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical input/output connector is used to connect a peripheral device (for example, a printer, keyboard or mouse) to a computer. To protect the electrical signal transmission within the connector from electromagnetic interference/radio frequency interference, a metal shielding is used to cover a housing of the connector. Such a connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 77208107, 84213585, 85210940 and 85210941. These prior art connectors have a disadvantage in that they require a large metal shielding to cover the housing. Obviously, metal is more expensive than the plastic which forms the housing.
In addition, the shielding for a single connector cannot be used in a stacked connector assembly which may include two or more connectors.
Hence, an improved I/O connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current I/O connectors.